The Paradox Emotion
by nimbi-piru
Summary: Neuro has a new feeling one he finds interesting and complex, Yako can't quite remember why she wants to prove her place to Neuro. After three years apart they are once again working together, during one of their cases Neuro decides to test Yako to see if she can solve the case in her own way, during this time he experiments with a new feeling he only gets around Yako. NeuroXYako
1. 1: A New Feeling

**The Paradox Emotion**

**Disclaimer: Why yes I DO in fact own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, the first 6 books to be exact… oh not that kind of own… than never mind I own nothing =D**

**Chapter 1 **

"I did it!" the voice resounded throughout the room turned crime scene.

Yako turned her head to see who had just confessed, she felt slightly relived that her job had become easier but thought that maybe Neuro didn't feel the same way, she dared to look at him.

Yako thought she would see that look of disappointment he wore when something didn't go as he planned; she found he was like a child in that sense. The look on his face however was not the one she expected; instead he was smiling his shark-tooth grin.

"Hey Neuro?" Yako pulled him down so they were just about eye level; even after the past three plus years she had only gained a few inches and he was so tall there was no hope of her ever reaching his height. As for Neuro he didn't mind submitting slightly to her demand to crouch, it's not like he couldn't _repay_ her later.

"What is it louse?" he said with a sly tone.

"Hey! You called me partner before you left." It may have been long ago but she still held it to him, "At least call me top slug." she said under her breath, not escaping Neuro's ears.

"Oh Ho! You seem to think you deserve these titles right now." He stood up strait digging his elbow into her head and leaned on his open palm.

"What do you mean?" She asked, ignoring the pain she was slowly getting use to again. Was becoming a world renown negotiator not enough to please Neuro? Probably not she concluded.

"I know what you're thinking," Neuro began to explain, "But if you believe that this man committed the murder than you are still at the level of louse," Yako felt a little tint of guilt, she should have known people don't confess to a crime so easily, especially after an elaborate setup to disguise the murder and no DNA evidence. She blamed her lack of sleep, thanks to Neuro. "Maybe even lower!" he added with a blank face.

With the strange way he encouraged her, along with the hint, she mentally went through what she knew about everyone who knew the victim. The man who had just 'confessed' was the victim's boyfriend, he was sitting on the one of the couches in the penthouse, handcuffed. Ishigaki was questioning him, but he still looked completely shook up by this whole mess.

The other three who where suspects before the man 'confessed' where the victim's mother, sister, and roommate. The mother was crying into her hands while her daughter comforted her, the roommate was pacing back and forth biting her nails.

Yako walked over to them, leaving Neuro to continue investigating the 'how', she had a feeling he might need help with the 'who' this time, and of course she would figure out the 'why'.

"Excuse me," Yako asked politely, "But I would like to ask a few fallow up questions, that is if you don't mind." she decided it would be best if she played it like the murderer was already caught.

"Oh Katsuragi-san, we don't mind at all," the mother composed herself and wiped away tears as she prepared the for the interview. The other two did the same, the roommate stopped pacing while the sister took a deep breath.

Yako finished the interview, she had asked as many relevant questions that she could think of, while also comforting and gaining their trust. She noted physical traits of each woman as they left, both the roommate and the sister where of the same height and stature, while the mother was shorter and favored one hip making her limp. The roommate, whose name was Aria was a transfer student at the collage they were attending, she had long strait black hair, Yako felt a little jealous about that but ignored the feeling. She also had dark skin and stunning green eyes, but Yako felt they would never compare to Neuro's emerald orbs. Yumi, the victim's sister has short curly dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her mother had short graying black hair, which reminded Yako of her own mother.

Yako turned around after seeing them back to the police and was immediately greeted with Neuro's vice grip on her shoulders. He had on his innocent face as he addressed her, "Sensei, I believe that we are done for today."

"N-neuro." It was not like him to leave a crime scene without solving the mystery.

Neuro's next words, however, reassured her that he was not about to give up. "This mystery is on the tip of my tongue." He whispered almost seductively into Yako's ear.

* * *

When Neuro and Yako got back to the office Yako was the first to break the silence. "Um, Neuro, why didn't you solve the case at the crime scene like you usually do?"

Neuro stared at her with his hypnotic emerald gaze. "Louse, in order for you to regain your title as top slug you will have to solve this case. I suspect two people, one of them is the murderer, It can only be one of those two, I would have solved this, but this human did a very smart thing, instead of getting rid of DNA evidence they compromised it, there are multiple strands of DNA belonging to many different people, the boyfriend, the sister, the roommate, the mother, and various other people who were not at the crime scene." He paused to make sure his pet was sill listening, "I will not tell you anymore, but you may use the case files, be grateful louse." He paused once again but this time he looked at a particular nothing and seemed to be somewhere else, "This mystery has a unique flavor, and I believe the trick lies in the motive, your specialty."

"Oh! I see you just don't want to admit that you need me." Yako let out a yelp as soon as she finished the sentence, Neuro had her head between his hands and was squeezing.

Ignoring slave No. 1's last comment, Neuro continued to talk while trying to squeeze Yako's head like a lemon. "I expect the answer in two days or less, do not disappoint me."

Yako sighed as Neuro released her she walked over to her desk and opened the case file. As she went to sit down she felt a sharp pain in her buttocks and a small gasp escaped her mouth, in an instant she was standing again and taking out tacks from her rear end. Yako was grateful that they where regular tacks and not something demonic that Neuro had placed in her chair. She gave Neuro a quick venomous look before she returned to her work.

Neuro had been watching from behind Troy the whole time to see his favorite insect's reaction. Over the three years he had been gone Yako had become quite tolerant of his tricks, she rarely ever complained anymore and only gave him harmless looks in return for his pranks. Every once in awhile though, after putting much thought into how he would torture her, he sometimes got familiar reactions out of her, the ones he liked. Yako had more than proven that she had evolved, and he had to find new ways to 'train' her once again. Right now he was contemplating Chinese water torture and thumb screws with a few added improvements of his own.

Yako read through the crime report and indeed this case was tricky, not one of the four original suspects had a good alibi. Each was alone at the time of the girl's death. She could cross out Shiro, the victim's boyfriend, because Neuro had said that he had not committed the murder, Neuro had also crossed out one other person from the suspect list, but Yako had no clue which one. How had Neuro eliminated the boyfriend? If she found that out she might be able to eliminate one of the other suspects by the same method.

This was going to be hard work.

Akane brought her some tea and a plateful of snacks while she read each page carefully, it was already 9:30 p.m. but if she was going to help Neuro on this case she was going to have to use her time efficiently.

Nine plates of snacks, twelve cups of tea, and two and a half hours later, she had read through all the papers, taken notes, and solved the same problem Neuro had earlier that day, and she was exhausted! She had to fight the urge to drift off more than once, but since Neuro's had been staring at her the whole time she worked it was a little easier to stay awake. The fear of having something… demonic happen to her while she slept was all the incentive she needed to keep her eyes open.

The trick Neuro used to eliminate the suspects boyfriend had been a matter of forensics. The way the woman had been murdered was by repeated blunt force trauma with an unknown weapon. The team of police had done a great job on documenting the wounds, the woman died with the thirteenth blow to the head. If someone with as muscle strength as Shiro had hit her, than she would have died with the first or second blow, but someone who was as frail and weak as the victim's mother it would have taken five or six more blows to kill, and the victim would have had time to fight back, rather than be knocked unconscious after the first blow. This was a murder of hate.

* * *

Neuro had been watching his partner the whole time while she worked; he believed that she would definitely solve this case for him, not once since his return had she ever disappointed him, in fact quite the opposite she had surpassed his expectations, not that he'd ever let her know that. He didn't need Yako to get a big head. If things continued this well maybe he would attempt to learn human emotions, they baffled him and he didn't like to be confused about anything. He previously thought it impossible but near the end of his last visit, when he was most like a human, he felt something and it wasn't at all unpleasant. But when he left so did the feeling. Every once in awhile, though, when he was around Yako it came back, and he found himself wishing it would not go away.

Maby he could play with this, figuring out what it was about his human that made him have this feeling, but it could wait till after this case.

Yako stretched her tired muscles and looked to Neuro, a proud smile on her face. "I figured it out Neuro, the two suspects are Yumi and Aria, one of them is the murderer."

"I already knew that louse." The statement took the smile off her face, "It took you this long to figure that out?" he looked at her, not amused.

"Well if you had told me from the beginning…" she trailed off; Neuro had a way of making her accomplishments seem like dirt.

In truth Neuro was testing her to see how far she had evolved, top slug was no longer a sufficient rank, maybe something along lines of an arracnade.

"I swear I'll have this case solved within your time range!" Yako's sudden burst startled the demon.

"That is what I expected." Neuro smiled at her before dismissing her for the night. No torture.

* * *

Yako sighed as she walked home; thoughts of this case filled her mind. The young woman named Saiyuri had been killed three days ago now that it was past midnight. Her body had been found in her apartment by her mother and sister. They had come over for her birthday party and where the first to arrive, the second to arrive to the party where the roommate and boyfriend, they met while walking up the stairs. The police had already been called by the time they walked into the apartment. No one in the four had a solid alibi, the mother was home alone, the sister was window shopping at a mall, the roommate had spent a few days at a friend's house, but at the time of the murder had no solid alibi, but claimed to be at a crowded bar, and the boyfriend said he had slept in that day, and thereby was alone the time of the murder.

Now Yako knew that the mother and boy friend where most likely telling the truth, but one of the other two were not. The questions she needed answered where, who did it, why, where was the weapon and why did the boyfriend admit to a murder he did not commit?

To be honest Yako thought Neuro already knew who the killer was and was just testing her, like he did with the Aya Asia case, but whatever the reason Neuro was having her do so much work she was bound on seeing it through to the end. She had to not just to regain her title as top slug, but to prove to Neuro she was worthy to stay by his side. Why was that again? Why did she want to stay by his side so much? Five years ago she would have known the answer, but know that answer was a shadow on her heat.

As she boarded the subway she pushed the thought to the back of her head and tried to refocus on the murder. But as she sat down on one of subway's seats she realized just how exhausted she was, and decide to rest her brain and eyes awhile while she waited for her stop.

Yako didn't notice the tall figure that boarded the subway as well in the near empty car as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Neuro had fallowed Yako on her way home, it's not like he hadn't done it before. In fact every time she had been sleep deprived, thanks to yours truly, he had fallowed her. He did not want to find his property in the gutters too weak to be of any use to him. So of course when he saw her sleeping on the subway he rolled his eyes and sat next to her. It would not do if another male where to take advantage of her while she was vulnerable. By the time she woke up at her destination Neuro would have disappeared, and continued to fallow her undetected.

Neuro watched Yako's sleeping form for a while before he noticed that that feeling had come back again. Although he had decided to peruse understanding this feeling after this case was solved he could not let this opportunity pass him by. He tried to describe the feeling but couldn't, he knew he felt happy, but it wasn't the type of happy he got from devouring a mystery; he couldn't place it if it was more or less happy. The problem was that along with happy there where countless other feelings he couldn't name, some of witch where clashing and contradicting each other, and above all every one of the feelings melded together to create the new emotion he was feeling. He was never this confused before, and it excited him.

Neuro had been so focused on taking apart and analyzing the emotion he had not realized how much time had passed, they where now at their destination and Yako began to stir. "Mmm…. Neuro…."

What was that?! The feeling came in waves now and stronger than ever, it almost overpowered the demon. "Pass the ketchup…" and then it was gone completely.

* * *

The girl who was talking in her sleep woke up suddenly, she looked around, and she was alone on the subway except for the few people who had boarded while she slept. She got up quickly when she realized that she was at her stop. As she got out of the subway car she stretched, "That would not have been good if I missed my stop," Yako joked to herself, "And I was having such a good dream too."

"I'm home!" Yako walked in to the empty house and took off her shoes at the door, her mom was traveling again and wouldn't be back for about a month.

Yako's stomach growled furiously as she opened up their industrial sized fridge. She looked around for a while before gathering an assortment of items. She wasn't in the mood to make anything complicated so she decided to put together a few dozen sandwiches and eat them as her dinner/midnight snack. She hadn't gotten a break since lunch and she was starving.

Once Yako finished her quick meal she started getting ready for bed she glanced at the clock and a moan escaped her lips. It was 2:00 a.m. and she would have to wake up early if she was going to complete her work in time for Neuro's deadline. Yako reluctantly set her alarm for the morning and when her head hit the pillow she was already asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it so far ^^ Already working on the second chapter, I plan to make this long and hope to finish it! In fact I know I will this is the best thing I've ever written and ideas are flowing in XD**

**Please Review If I don't get reviews I don't write, because I think no one likes it and than I get sad. :(**

**Also point out any mistakes you see, thought I think I found them all :P**


	2. 2: Damn That Neuro

**The Paradox Emotion**

**Disclaimer: Why yes I DO in fact own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, the first 6 books to be exact… oh not that kind of own… than never mind I own nothing =D**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Neuro walked along the wall of the outside of Yako's house, he looked into her window to her window to find her fast asleep. 'Well that didn't take long at all.' That louse of his' living style leaves much to be desired, she stuffs her face and then goes to sleep, and on top of that her room is a pig sty, well she is a pig, but still. Neuro opened the window silently and crawled in. Since he had arrived in the above world for the second time almost three months ago he had not been to the girl's room, It had actually changed quite a bit, some of the furniture had been rearranged, and there were a lot more things on the walls. Many awards from different countries honoring her work, thought there were many more at the office, souvenirs from all around the world, tons of pictures of Yako in front of different restaurants the owners ether looking worried or ecstatic. But the part of Yako's wall that caught his interest where the news paper clippings roughly tacked to the wall, they weren't from the last five years, these clippings where from the times when Neuro did most of the work, when Yako was 16. The clippings where of their old cases, and attached to each one was a picture Yako usually looking surprised, unamused, or baffled, and behind the girl was her assistant, Nougami Neuro. The only time Neuro had ever allowed himself to be photographed, and usually it wasn't a full shot.

He turned away and decided that Yako could use a few surprises in the morning, now where to put them?

* * *

Her alarm clock went off with a shrill noise, Yako grumbled under the covers, why couldn't she sleep in? This had been the first time she had gotten a good night's sleep all week and she wanted nothing more than to catch up on missed sleep, but the alarm kept up with the shrill noise, without looking she extended a hand from under the covers to turn it off.

~CHOMP~ Well the good news the noise from the alarm clock stopped, the bad news it was replace with Yako's surprised cries. She bolted up from the bed and held her hand out, on it, securely clamped, was a demonic tool wired to the top of her alarm, it's teeth sinking into her flesh. She pried it off quickly glancing around the room, spotting two or three evil Fridays before they hid themselves. Damn that Neuro! He must have come in here last night, and who knows how many other surprises she'll find throughout the house.

Sixteen to be exact, she found sixteen, and each one scared the living day lights out of her, no matter the consequences she was going to have to talk to Neuro about this. Thanks to the early morning exercise she had a multitude of bite marks and was sore, she glanced back at her alarm clock and gaped; it was still an hour before she had planned to get up. And now she couldn't go back to sleep Neuro's prank had her wide awake. Well she might as well take a shower, of course she would check every corner before she got in, in case Neuro had been in there too.

Ahh... the water felt so good, it stung a little at first over the bite marks but once they got use to it the water felt rejuvenating. The water flowed over her still flat chest as she rinsed her hair and the bubbles got carried away down the drain. She wrapped the towel around her small frame and got out and no sooner did her stomach give a large growl. "Alright let's get some breakfast!" she said cheerfully. A good shower always changes someone's mood.

* * *

She went to the kitchen fully dressed and opened the refrigerator and got out her usual breakfast, 2 dozen eggs, a loaf of bread, and a gallon of milk. She also decided that because of her lack of sleep she could use a few extra calories, she put a few cups of rice in their oversized rice cooker and turned it on. After she cracked the eggs, beat them, and put in the extras, (chives, sun-dried tomatoes, grilled veggies, peppers, onions, cheese, and a little basil) she poured one omelet out of six into the hot pan. Her stomach growled impatiently. Putting four pieces of bread into the toaster she garbed a box of cereal to munch on while everything else cooked. After finishing off the entire box of cereal and finishing off half of the milk her breakfast was done. It didn't take long for her to finish it and head out the door.

* * *

As Yako boarded the Subway she was greeted by Yumi, the victim's sister, "Oh! Miss Detective, I was Just on my way to see you."

"Um, Yumi-chan, was it?" Yako was a little surprised by the young woman's sudden appearance, but put on a friendly smile all the same, "What is it you want me to see me about?"

"Shiro-san did not kill my sister!" the girl shouted loudly earning many glares of shock and confusion from the other passengers.

Yako was taken aback the blunt statement but quickly regained herself, "Um, Yumi-chan I'm sorry but if you want to talk about this than we have to do so in my office." she smiled at the girl trying to hint that she too did not think Shiro-san had killed Saiyuri.

* * *

Yako opened the door to the office only to notice it was empty; No Neuro, No Godai, very strange. "Well come in and have a seat so we can talk," she said cheerfully.

"T-thank you," The girl seemed a little shook up, and who wouldn't be, talking about a loved one so soon after their death.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Yako turned to the braid in the wall who was hidden from the line of sight of their guest.

"Oh, um, yes, tea please."

Akane went to work as Yako brought out a plate of snacks, mostly for her but Yumi-chan could have some if she wanted.

"I'm going to order some take out do you want any?" Yako laughed nervously, It was sort of a habit to order food early so it would arrive in time for lunch. She was glad Neuro and Godai weren't hear, If they where they would have accused her of being a pig; Well Neuro would Godai would probably just think it.

"Oh no! Thank you for the offer though," Yumi was looking at her strangely, probably wondering why someone would order take out so early in the morning.

The detective/negotiator picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number, "Yes, Hi its me Yako."

The voice on the line suddenly became loud and excited and Yako had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"OH! Yako-Chan! It's so great to hear from you again!" the voice got normal again, and there was a pause before Yako spoke again.

"Yes I've been doing fine, and I'll have my usual, and also I'm feeling a little hungrier today, so I'll have two extra orders of orange chicken and one more of the broccoli beef."

This ritual went on with two more take out places before she finally finished. "Sorry about that Yumi-chan, If I don't order it now it wont come until dinner, and I can't wait that long." She said innocently, like it was totally normal to order tones of food for lunch.

"I-it's fine." Yumi said.

"Alright so I would like to hear why you think Shiro-san didn't Kill Saiyuri." Yako finally got around to to her job.

"Well I know he didn't do it, h-he just couldn't have, he's very nice and has never lifted a hand. H-he's just too caring to kill someone,"Her voice was breaking at this point as she held back tears, "E-especially my sister." She finished.

Alright so Yumi-chan seemed to know the couple pretty well, maybe there something else she new.

"Um, Yumi-chan, was did anything significant happen before Saiyuri's death, anything that might cause others to want to harm her?" Yako asked.

Yumi thought for a while before answering, "Um, well now that you mention it Saiyuri did say..." she broke off bursting into tears.

Yako moved to comfort the distraught girl, 'poor Yumi' she thought 'she must have been really close to her sister.'

"THAT DAMN MONSTER!" the door kicked open as a fuming Godai stormed in, startling the detective and frighting the girl in her arms, "I SWEAR ONE DAY!" He slammed the door behind him not noticing the girls in the room. "FU-"

"GODAI!" Yako screeched, she had to interrupt the man before he finished that word, "W-we have a guest." she gestured to now shivering girl hiding her face in Yako's chest.

"S-sorry." Godai mumbled, he walked over his desk to find that behind it waiting for him was a bag of "Crappy Brand" dog food and a dish of water.

He sat in his chair with a _flop_ as he breathed quietly "I'm not a god damned dog!"

Yako had continued to comfort the girl, she had calmed down a little since the initial shock, "Just ignore him alright, he's not going to hurt you," she laughed lightly trying to ease the tension, "Now you can take your time but I need you to tell me what you were going to say."

The girl took a deep breath trying to compose herself but her hands where still trembling, she glanced over to Godai, he was now staring at nothing and playing with a switch blade, he looked very intimidating, but she was determined to be brave. She started to speak her voice just above a whisper, Yako listened eagerly. "She was, Saiyuri was," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "She was pregnant!"

The girl was a complete mess now, she convulse with tears streaming down her face. Yako did her best to comfort her, the girl was very clingy, and she was still trying to speak, "I-i w-was th-the f-first o-one sh-she t-told."

Yako turned to look at Godai, she gave him a pleading look. He sighed before getting a box of tissues and handing it to Yako, who offered it to Yumi. Godai respectfully left the room and stood just outside the door.

Yumi had blown her nose and whipped away her tears; she took her time regaining her composure taking many deep breaths before she continued to talk, "I was the first one she told," she repeated herself incase Yako hadn't understood her through her sobs, "I'm not even sure if she was able to tell anyone else." her voice got shaky again.

Yako decide to change the subject, "Alright, why don't I get you a new cup of tea and when I come back we'll change the subject a little, though it will still have to be about the case." She got up to get the tea and came back moments later, thanks to Akane who overheard and already prepared it for the distraught girl.

"Lets assume that Shiro-san is innocent," Yako handed the girl her tea.

"He is innocent!" She shouted back.

"Alright," she smiled at the girl, she did not want to hurt this girl's feelings, "Why do you think Shiro confessed to a murder he did not commit?"

"I-i don't know, it surprised me when he said it, it doesn't sound like something he would do," Yumi looked very worried now, "The only explanation I could think of was if he was protecting someone else." She paused, "but why would he do that, h-he…" She got quiet before whispering, "loved her." the words almost had a venom to them, and if Yako noticed she didn't say anything about it.

"Yumi-chan," Yako placed a hand on the girls shoulder and met her eyes, "Thank you for your cooperation, I have no further questions."

"No thank you, Miss Detective, it felt good to talk about this with someone and let go." She returned a smile, but it looked sad, "Thank you for your hard work."

"Yumi-chan," Yako stopped the girl before she left, "I will find your sister's murderer, I promise."

Yumi stiffened slightly but then just nodded and left the office.

Godai had been waiting outside the office until they finished, when he saw the girl leaving, he stopped leaning on the wall and walked in her direction. As their paths crossed he gave her his condolences for her loss, and he could have sworn he saw her smiling, but ignored it as he stepped into the office.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Godai asked Yako.

"Oh, well Neuro's having me solve a case for him." She started to examine her shirt which was now covered in tear stains.

At the mention of Neuro's name, Godai's rage started to boil inside him once again, "Why doesn't that dammed monster solve the case himself, he doesn't have to drag us along with him!"

"Relax Godai, this is my job after all," She attempted to calm the Ex-Yakuza before a thought enters her mind. "Why where you so mad at Neuro?"

"I'm pissed at him because, three months ago he finds me out of the blue, though I cut all ties with you! Drags me back here to do his dirty work, I thought he was gone for good three years ago! And on top of that, he does this to me!" Godai points to the dog food behind his desk.

"What you don't like it?" Godai and Yako turn around at the sound of Neuro's fake hurt voice.

"Shit!"

"When did you get here?!"The two slaves say in unison.

"And how much did you over hear?" Godai asks worriedly.

"Enough." Neuro's blunt reply, "I hope you got what I asked for." His eyes started glowing dangerously.

"Yeah yeah, it'll be here tomorrow," Godai replied, "They don't let just any one look at these."

"What is it?" Yako asked looking between the two.

"Well it's - MUMPH!" Godai was hit in the mouth nonchalantly by Neuro and flew right into the dog food.

"When the worm needs to know she will be told." Neuro said way too cheerfully for someone who had just knocked out a grown man.

* * *

Yako called Aria, the victim's roommate, and arranged to meet with her later in the day; she was staying at a friend's house until she could afford to move. They would meet over there.

It was 11:00 a.m. when Neuro decided he was board, Yako had just hung up the phone, she was moving surprisingly faster than he thought and would probably be done before his set deadline. Now that they had some free time, he wondered ho he could torture her today.

Yako was looking through multiple newspapers to find Neuro another mystery, Godai wasn't being any help since he was still passed out on the dog food. She heard a loud moan from Neuro's direction, and she chose to ignore it. Unfortunately the more she ignored it he louder and more annoying it got, damn that Neuro!

"Neuro, if you keep making that noise than I won't be able to get my work done." Yako said impatiently.

"Sorry," Crap he said sorry this is not going to end well for her, "It's just this chair is so uncomfortable." Neuro had on his most innocent face that looked way to similar to a kicked puppy.

"No." Before Yako knew what she was doing the word slipped out of her mouth.

"You dare defy you master?" his voice changed dramatically, it was now much deeper and more sadistic.

The demon was in her face in a matter of moments and Yako found herself staring into his hypnotic green eyes once again, a split second later pain followed, "Nose! Nose! Nose!" she cried, two sharp claws had entered her nostrils and pulled her head back, other parts of Neuro's hand where pressed to her skin and two more claws where pointed dangerously close to her eyes. The slightest move in defiance would earn her a trip to the hospital. "Alright I give!" Yako said in defeat.

He held her like that for a little while longer before he finally let go, much to Yako's short term relief.

* * *

Neuro was proudly sitting on his favorite chair (AKA Yako) when the doorbell rang. Yako, who had hung her head in defeat, had perked up at the sound of the buzz. "Food's here!" she said as Neuro reluctantly got off her. She had planned to get up slowly off her hands and knees but Neuro grabbed her collar and yanked her to her feet.

Godai had woken up a while ago and after a few colorful words started to look through newspapers in Yako's place. He opened the door to find a takeout delivery man with a wagon of Styrofoam boxes behind him, no doubt Yako's lunch. Yako appeared behind him and politely paid him and gave him a fair tip.

At 12:34 the last takeout order came and Yako had hauled it up to the apartment with the others. There was a mountain of Chinese food in the office and the intoxicating smell filled the room. Yako sat down eyes wide and mouth watering; she took her chopsticks and snapped them apart, "Itadaki-YAK!"

Neuro had grabbed the collar of her shirt once again and dragged her away from her treasure, "My food…" she wind as she was dragged through the door, tears streaming down her face, "Help yourself." she said to Godai before she and Neuro disappeared down the hall.

Neuro had dragged her away because he smelt a small mystery nearby, that and it was fun to see her upset.

* * *

**A/N: Woot second chapter! right now I only have one favorite (thank you to that person) but it must be interesting if I got a lot of people to view it, like 39 or something, after all its only been one day since the first chapter :D**

**I stayed up all night to finish this it is 6:08 am and I woke up at 2:00 pm today (cause i'm lazy and its vacation) haven't slept since XD plan on staying up all day too to get back into a regular scheduled, I got school well tomorrow :P I'm Crazy.**

**Oh and I wanted to ask, can you help me name each chapter, I suck at that :P**

**-Nimbi-Piru**

**Please Read and Review**


	3. 3: Keep your mouth shut

**The Paradox Emotion**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.**

**Chapter 3**

After the "This mystery is on the tip of my tongue," and, "The culprit is YOU!" and the "Itadakimasu" they were done.

Neuro had solved the small mystery in less than an hour, and ended up buying Yako a 'small' lunch since her stomach had not stopped growling since they arrived, that and Yako was broke after spending all her money on takeout.

Neuro sighed and looked out the window, while the piggish detective stuffed her face with Wc. Donald's fast food. Yako started to get uncomfortable looking at the silent demon sitting before her. They had had a small argument before the meal was ready; Neuro had taken apart Yako's phone for the 30th time and refused to put it back together, after he swept the parts of the table, ending the augment, he grew quiet and the food came shortly afterwards.

It was already an awkward situation since she was the only one eating and he was the one paying. Yako finished eating her burger before saying, "Ya know Neuro, this is sort of like a date," she chuckled nervously as she regretted the words that came out of her mouth.

A date? That was another thing about humans he didn't get, their mating rituals that they called dates. "A date is mating ritual among humans, right? So this is what happens on a 'date', how boring."

Yako was downright surprised that he didn't reject the idea of him going on a date with her, it touched her a little. "Well this isn't exactly a _real_ date, Neuro. I just thought I'd compare it to one since you're paying for my food."

"Humm, so explain to me, bug, what exactly are the reasons for a date?" He smiled a toothy grin at seeing the girl get nervous and taking on a red color to her face.

"Well, um, I haven't been on very many dates, my friend Kanae told me about some of hers so I'm probably not the best person to ask…" She was avoiding the question, she couldn't look him strait in the eye and tell him she had never been on a date before, it would be two embarrassing.

Neuro noticed that his dishrag was getting nervous, "If humans do it all the time it can't be that hard to explain," Says the one who doesn't understand the concept of a date.

"Well you see Neuro it's not all that simple," Yako sighed, "Um, I could explain to you what a date is, but I don't think you'd get the _whole_ idea," Yako really didn't want to explain dating to Neuro it was embarrassing. "It would make more sense if you just went on with on one with someone, ya know like learning from experience."

Neuro looked at her with a strange gaze; he had an Idea, "Alright, than you are permitted to take me on a date." Yako's mouth hung open. "Stop gaping like a fish. This is an honor, be ready in one week."

Yako recovered from the shock, "Don't I get any say in this!?"

"No." Blunt as ever.

"I only have one week? To prepare for YOU?" If it where anyone else it would have been easer, but Neuro? No, one week was impossible, "Wait why am I the one taking you on a date?"

Neuro met Yako's chocolate gaze with his demonic one, their faces now inches apart, his lips curved upwards into a sadistic smile, "Because you are the one who is more experienced than me," He was mocking her, _he_ was mocking_ her._ "And I wouldn't have any Idea what to do on a 'date'" he said the last word like it had a funny taste coming out of his mouth, and knowing him it very may well have.

Yako mentally face palmed, 'her and her stupid Ideas! Why couldn't she learn to keep her mouth shut?' Neuro interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't you have somewhere to be scum?"

Yes she did, she needed to meet Aria soon, she couldn't help but give Neuro a venomous look before she left; only he could demand she take him on a date and than proceed to call her scum. "Listen Neuro we'll talk about this later." that remind her of this morning, "And about your morning pranks." She took her bag and excused herself.

When she looked back Neuro had a kicked puppy face on, telling Yako that no matter how much she protested she was going to take Neuro on a date.

* * *

Yako sighed as she walked up to the house she would meet Aria at. She hadn't thought at all about what she was going to say to her. Her mind was preoccupied with Neuro. Yako rang the door bell to Aria's temporary residence an only waited for a few moments before a young woman with short pink hair opened the door.

"Hello! ... Oh Emm Gee! You're the piggish detective! I am a huge fan!" The pink haired squealed, "Aria you didn't tell me this is who was coming over! I would have cleaned up the house a little more."

Aria's figure appeared in the door way, shoving the pink haired lady out of the way so that she could invite Yako in. "Please miss detective come on in."

Yako politely accepted.

"So what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Aria's long dark hair flowed with her movements as the three woman walked down the hallway to a more open space. "Are you suspecting me to be the murderer?" she joked.

"Well um.." Yako couldn't really lie, and being truthful was always a great way to earn peoples trust.

"Oh my god! You do suspect me of being the murder! B-but they already caught him, he confessed!" Aria's face seemed to lose color and she sat down on the nearest couch with a flop.

Yako sort of felt bad but she had a job to do so she had to be relentless.

In the back of the room the pink head mumbled something loud enough to be heard, "Cool one of my friend is a suspected murderer!"

Aria and Yako both turned to her, "Ah sorry was that too loud?"

Aria seemed to relax a little but still said in a serious tone, "You'll have to forgive my friend she is kind of a mystery nerd." Aria forced a smile.

"Oh I see. Um, we never got introduced, what is your name?" Yako didn't mind a little conversation diversion, she actually welcomed it, Aria seemed a little shocked from being accused of murder, and could probably use the time to recover.

"Oh! My name is Kayano Kaede! (1) But Kaede is just fine! Oh I'm being such a poor host I'll go get you some snacks!" She quickly rushed out of the room leaving Yako and Aria alone.

"So why?" Aria almost whispered.

"Hum?" Yako inquired.

"Why am I a suspect?" Aria's voice seemed a little distant.

"Well…" Yako decided that maybe with this case not telling the whole truth would earn her more trust. "There is some evidence that doesn't fit with Shiro being the murderer, and your alibi does have the most holes."

"Oh so that's it you want me to tell you my alibi!?"

"Yes that and a few questions about Saiyuri." Yako said ignoring Aria's cold tone.

There was an awkward silence for a while and Yako had to break it. "I'll start by asking about you're relation with Saiyuri?"

"Well we where friends since middle school and because we were going to the same collage we thought it be cool to live together, I mean we've had our ups and downs but we always made up! I would never have any reason to hurt Saiyuri!" She said these words defensively almost as if Yako had outright called her the murderer.

"Alright," Yako needed to start getting information out of her, but the way she was acting defensive it might be hard. "So could you please tell me about your alibi?"

Aria seemed to tense up for a second, "I was visiting my family the whole week, when I got… why do I have to tell you all this? I already told the police everything!"

Yako was taken aback; Aria was definitely hiding something and she was getting nervous too.

"Well, yes…" Yako's gaze wandered the room before returning to Aria, "I've already read your alibi in the police report, but this is all part of the process, I need you to tell me the whole truth." Yako looked Aria straight in the eyes when saying the last part.

Now Aria was looking around before her gaze finally fell to the floor, "Why can't you just believe me?" she whispered.

Yako opened her mouth to say something when Kaede waltzed into the room, clearly not reading the atmosphere. "I've got snacks!" she sang before realizing that now probably wasn't the best time.

"I'm sorry Kaede we won't be needing those, I was just about to ask Miss. Yako to leave." Aria said harshly.

Yako was slightly distracted by the large plate of food Kaede brought out, (the girl had obviously done her research) when she heard Aria's comment.

Yako really couldn't do anything about being asked to leave if a suspect or witness didn't want to answer questions Yako had asked they didn't have to it was there legal right.

Yako stood up and politely bowed to Aria and Kaede, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time." and with that she left the house.

* * *

'Damn!' Yako thought to herself. She got nowhere talking to Aria, this wasn't looking to good for her, If she wasn't able to solve this case what would Neuro think of her. She had one last choice, to talk to Shiro, but it was a long shot, if he was protecting someone he probably wouldn't revile who it was to her. But she might also have an advantage she did learn something unexpected, Saiyuri was pregnant and Shiro probably was oblivious to the fact.

Yako went to reach for her cell phone when she realized Neuro had taken it apart earlier that day. she sighed and started on her walk back to the office. She wondered how Neuro was doing with his side of the case.

* * *

In fact Neuro was doing very well, the evidence slave number two retrieved had been security camera footage of the murderer disposing of the weapon used to kill. He could if he wanted solve the case but because he was evaluating Yako he would keep to his word and allow her the rest of today and tomorrow to find her answer.

So now Neuro had some free time, and no one to torture, he dismissed Godai a while ago, after making him dispose of all of Yako's disgusting smelling takeout. He set many boobie-traps around the office but it soon bored him, he thought about letting out some weird demon tool but decided against it. What he really wanted to do was look up dating. He decided he had put it off for long enough.

"Akane, look up dating." He told there braid secretary.

She look surprised, well as surprised as a piece of hair could look. But she still did as the demon asked her.

Akane was ecstatic if Neuro was asking what she thought he was asking than that means Neuro was finally showing interest in Yako. She would do her best to help Neuro out. She would find the best places for taking Yako on a Date and send them to him pronto!

She searched through the web and composed an E-mail full of facts she thought would be helpful to her boss.

Neuro waited patiently for about two second before tinkering with something on Troy, and five minutes later he was hovering over Akane impatiently.

The braid waved him away and wrote quickly on her board 'In just a moment!" and true to her word seconds later he received an E-mail. The impatient demon opened the electronic letter immediately.

His emerald eyes scanned the document greedily; Akane had started with a simple definition of dating.

"_Dating__is a form of__courtship__consisting of__social activities__done by two people with the aim of each assessing the other's suitability as a partner."_ (2)Well Neuro had already decided Yako was his partner, and Yako had apparently thought of herself as his partner long before he did. Does this mean they have been on dates before and never noticed it, is that how dull this human ritual is?

It couldn't be, he had seen humans on these dates before, and Yako would have noticed if they had actually been on one right? Neuro thought back on earlier that day, what where Yako's words?

"Ya know Neuro, this is sort of like a date," she had said 'sort of' which means it wasn't a real date, so what was it missing?

Neuro scrolled through the E-mail Akane had given him a bunch of adds to different restaurants, amusement parks, and hot springs, useless stuff really, he questioned if she had any idea what a date was as well. He finally got to the end of the E-mail and saw a picture of a man and woman kissing, that was it! Kissing, he saw humans doing it quite often.

Neuro came up with his own definition 'Dating is a mating ritual among humans, consists of social activities and kissing,' though something felt like it was missing. Maybe Yako was right he didn't understand dating through just explanation. As much as Neuro didn't understand the human concept of dating, he couldn't understand kissing more.

Neuro closed out of the E-mail and sighed, he had a long list of human behavior that baffled him, yet he believed Yako could help him understand.

Neuro looked out the window and catch sight of his louse; she was standing just in front of the ally way next to their building. He had no doubt she was looking at the takeout boxes still filled with that greasy human food.

* * *

Yako finally tore herself away from the horrible sight; she couldn't stand seeing all that delicious food wasted not to mention all the money. She had actually considered salvaging a few boxes but decided against it. She knew Neuro was probably watching from the office.

She entered the building and prepared herself for whatever Neuro had coming for her. As soon as she opened the door Neuro's demonic clawed hand had barely avoided piercing her head, she didn't flinch at all. Apparently that was not the reaction Neuro was looking for. He put on his innocent kicked puppy dog face, and Yako could feel the sweat form on the back of her neck, she was in for some torturing.

Neuro had set off a trap somewhere in the office and caught Yako in it, this time she had a pleasing reaction.

"WAIT NEURO!" she yelped ad the trap swung her to and fro, "I have to get some work done."

Neuro smiled evilly and stopped the swinging trap with a sudden jolt, he pulled it over to Yako's desk and left it there Yako still trapped in its clutches.

As Neuro went back to his desk to see if he could find any more mysteries, Yako yelled to him, "Neuro! How am I going to get any work done if I'm trapped!?"

Neuro pulled out his stupid blank smiling face and said, "Not my problem." looking Yako directly in the eyes. Yako cold feel herself getting a headache and she gave him a venomous glare; the demon turned around in his chair and snickered once. If it was meant to tick Yako off it did the trick.

Yako squirmed and struggled in her bindings until she got one hand free still hanging from the trap she picked up the phone and called the prison, her voice was calm as she spoke to the person on the other end.

They had asked if she was arranging a visit to see Aya-san, but that was not what she was calling for, she asked if she could talk to Shiro-san about the murder, they agreed to her request and set a time in the morning for tomorrow.

As soon as she hung up the phone she dropped to the floor with a thud. When regained he bearings she looked up to see Neuro on the ceiling, he had cut the ropes that held her. She gulped, as she realized what was following, now that she was done with her work she was in for a long night.

Neuro happily tortured her for three hours before dismissing her.

* * *

When Yako got home she was hungry and tired, again. She looked in her fridge and noted she needed to go grocery shopping soon. She fixed herself a huge dinner and ate it like it was a light snack. She went to her room and flopped on her bed. The events of the day raced through her head, she shot up as she remembered something, she had to take Neuro out on a date!

* * *

** (1) Kayano Kaede: If the name seems fimilar to some of you out there well its because I'm no good at coming up with Japanese names so I took two of the girls names form Assassination Classroom and put them together, those of you not familiar with AC it is Yusei Matsui's latest work! (Yusei Matsui wrote MTNN)**

**(2) Definition came from Wikapedia!**

**AN: Woohoo third chapter! This is a first for me! Thank you so much for being patient and waiting for this, and thank you so much to those who Favorited and watched this story, and for all your wonderful comments!**

**P.S. Unless I magically finish Ch.4 over Spring break, Please note that the next chapter will probably be out in summer ^^**


End file.
